


Laundry Turtle

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [18]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Fresh laundry is soft and warm and smells really nice and nobody can ever hate being buried under it. Unless you're severely claustrophobic like Grayson.Ethan think anyone that hates it is really missing out on something.Now, if only he can continue lazing around, that would be great.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Laundry Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: got the idea from Reddit and my child cat jumping into my laundry pile. Random domestic stuff and barely has any plot. Scratch that. There's no plot.

Ethan was perfectly fine with doing nothing for the day besides lying on the couch. In fact, that was what he has planned for the day. He was feeling lazy and just wanted to chill on his comfortable couch, watch some Netflix, and maybe catch up on his social media and family and friends. 

Then, of course Grayson ruined his plans by stomping into the living room, big basket in hand, and loudly exclaimed, "E, laundry time!"

Then, Grayson dumped the whole warm, fresh out of the dryer, pile of laundry on top of him and buried Ethan within it. 

Ethan groaned loudly from within the pile, though being buried under a pile of warm, fresh and clean laundry isn't a bad experience. The pile of laundry scattered on his back was very warm, very soft, and he likes the smell of detergent Grayson used. He didn't know what it is, but he knew it was the same one Mom always used. It's honestly a very comfortable place to be. He just doesn't like that this means the time for him to help out with folding has come. 

He could hear Grayson laughing. "You always look like an actual turtle like this," he said.

He also felt like a turtle, honestly. The weight on his back is warm and comfortable and he felt like he could just hide into the pile and sleep. Too bad he couldn't. Grayson would scream at him and he was feeling too chill for that.

"Shut up. You're missing out. This feels awesome," Ethan retorted, not even trying to get the pile off him. He already had a plan and folding meant chores, which went against his initial plan. But, being buried under a ton of warm, clean, fresh laundry is nice, so he wasn't mad.

Still, how is it laundry day already? It felt like it was only yesterday they (aka Grayson) did their laundry. Also, how come they always have so much laundry? Sure, they run through shirts and hoodies pretty quickly and they changed shirts around three times in a day, but they were just being a sensible human being for not wanting to keep wearing the same sweaty shirt all day.

"C'mon, lazy ass. Start sorting," Grayson ordered with a light (light for Grayson, anyway) slap to his back. When Ethan lifted his head and peeked through the pile of laundry, Grayson was already grabbing a shirt from Ethan's back and folded it and set it aside before moving on to another shirt, grabbed one of the clothes hangers Ethan recognized from his closet, and hung the shirt onto it. 

Of course, because Grayson is a bona fide Douchebag™, even while doing chores he has to do it shirtless. At least Ethan has an excuse. He was supposed to have a lazy day and that meant lazying around on his couch without a shirt while doing nothing.

Ethan groaned again and grumbled on how Grayson could've just done everything himself and picked off the socks and underwear because those he can do without moving from his nest of warm laundry, while Grayson folded the pants and shirts and separated them according to his mysterious sorting system Ethan never really paid attention to. He usually just accepted whichever pile Grayson gave him to put into his closet.

Of course, even while Ethan was helping Grayson, they still has to argue.

"Whose shirt is this one?"

"Dunno. It's orange. Probably mine."

"Why yours? I wear orange too. I wear orange more often than you."

"...Who cares, Grayson? Put it on your pile then."

"Is this your pants?"

"Nah, it's corny. Must be yours."

"Looks too small on me. It gotta be yours."

"...Whatever, Gray. "

"This sweater gotta be mine, 'cause it's blue."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's mine."

"But, blue is my color! My car is blue!"

"Who the fuck cares! We share clothes all the time! Just take it and stop asking me every two seconds!" 

"That's a douchebag shirt. Don't even ask, those are very much yours."

"Yeah... Why do I have so much of these?"

"Probably because you're a douchebag."

"...You're an asshole."

Ethan sorting out the socks and underwear tends to mean just putting all the socks together, make sure each as their pair, and just put them together into one pile and divide it equally into two piles. Besides a select few, special socks, they pretty much just wear whichever socks end up in their drawer.

It was easier to sort their underwear since they write their initials in for the ones they pretty bought in bulk and have generally the same color, brand, and size. There are other varieties like the ones with weird, funny pattern or bright, bold color, so they pretty much can tell whose was whose for those. There are also skimpier ones that are absolutely Grayson's because he's weird like that and Ethan never wears that kind of underwear. So, Ethan's way of sorting mostly just making sure the ones in his pile he knew for sure was his while leaving the others to Grayson's pile.

Another reason why he let himself do the underwear sorting was that Grayson would definitely fuck up somewhere and he didn't want to end up mistakenly wearing Grayson's undies. Because that's gross. And he almost did it a couple of times already, ever since he let Grayson to just do their laundry together in one, united batch. For some reason, Grayson can't seem to tell whose underwear was whose while sorting them out. So, Ethan finally deigned himself to help to prevent such thing from happening.

Eventually, the sorting was done and the nice, warm weight was gone from Ethan's back. Grayson took his pile with him while Ethan got up from the couch, took his and sorted them into his drawer. 

After he was done, Ethan kind of wanted to continue his initial plan of doing nothing. But, he was already forced to do something productive anyway that it was kind of hard to go back to doing nothing.

Besides, any kind of chilling out won't feel as good without the sensation of warm, nice, fresh laundry now.

Ethan sighed, cursed Grayson internally for his ruined plans, and decided to go bother Grayson for the rest of the day.

Grayson did get bothered, Ethan ended up helping with a couple of chores, and a lot of yelling and arguing happened. Though, he also got his room cleaned by Grayson and they ate out at a kinda-fancy restaurant for dinner, so it was a pretty nice day overall.

Still, if Grayson would just stop yelling at his ears over nothing every five seconds, that would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: like I said. No plot. Very random. Just a 30 minutes quickfic. I just wanted to do something with the imagery I have of Ethan being a turtle with a pile of fresh laundry on his back because that's cute.


End file.
